


The Best Christmas Present

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie and Nick spend Christmas with her family.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Best Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, and happy holidays!

It was the first Christmas Nick was spending with the Bishop family. Meaning Ellie's parents, her grandparents, her aunt and uncle with their children as well as her brothers and her oldest brother's family.  
The loud commotion from the various conversations the adults were having along with the shouts coming from excited children that were running around and playing with their new toys -which they had unpacked only a while ago- were a far cry from the lonely Christmas days in Nick's undercover time or the quiet holidays spent with his sister and her family, but, contrary to his expectations, the Latino found he liked having all these people around him that had welcomed him into their family with open arms.

Nick looked down at his hand, eyeing the golden band around his ring finger and couldn't help but smile at the memory of their wedding that had taken place just a few weeks ago.

It had been a small affair, but every person that mattered to them had been there.  
That, along with the fact that it was the day he could finally call Ellie -the love of his life- his wife, had undoubtedly made it the best day of his life.  
Nick remembered how beautiful she had looked in her white off-shoulder dress, which was form-fitting around the torso along with a wide, full skirt, while her hair had been partly pinned-up at the back of her head, the rest of her blonde locks gently falling over her shoulders and only a bit of make-up on her face that made to only highlight her natural beauty.

Nick's musing was interrupted when a hand touched his arm, causing him to look to his right to find Ellie standing beside the couch he was sitting on, her lips turned upwards into a small and gentle smile.

''Hey, wife,'' Nick said teasingly as his hand found hers on his arm and intertwined his fingers with hers before bringing their hands to his mouth to press a kiss onto the back of her hand.

Ellie's smile widened at his action and she let out a short laugh, softly responding in kind with ''Hey, husband,'' before moving to sit down beside him and letting her head lean against him, nestled in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

Both of them sat there in silence for a while, their eyes resting on Ellie's niece and nephews that were sitting on the ground, happily playing with their Christmas presents.

After a while, Ellie looked up at Nick, and now finally decided to ask him something that had been in the back of her mind since they got on the flight to Oklahoma the day before.

''Nick...? You okay?'' Her question caused her husband to meet her eyes, seeing the unvoiced worry in her eyes. Worry that all of her family together in one place was going to be too much for him, knowing he wasn't used to spending his holidays with so many people -including several children- and being aware that her family, especially her brothers, could be very much to handle.

So Nick brushed away a strand of her that had fallen into her face away, tucking it behind her ear, after which he leaned in and first placed a kiss onto her forehead, then a soft one on her lips, lingering there for a second before the ''ewww'' cries of the children that had watched their kiss caused them to pull apart and turn to the now giggling children with a chuckle.  
They looked like they couldn't decide whether adults kissing was more funny or weird or disgusting.

Turning back to his wife, Nick cupped her cheek with his hand, before giving her a reply to her earlier question to ease her worries.  
''I've never been better.'' And that was the truth.  
Nick had never been happier than he was with Ellie, especially since they had gotten married.  
He had never been prouder than he was wearing his wedding ring or when he could introduce Ellie to anybody as his wife.

After his response, the blonde looked much more relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh before she pressed a quick kiss onto Nick's lips, after which she slowly got up.

''I actually have one more present for you,'' Ellie slowly admitted with a bit of a sheepish grin, which in turn caused Nick to raise a slightly surprised brow and slightly cock his head to the side.  
He thought that every present had already been unwrapped...?

Ellie was only gone for a few seconds after her admission, returning with one more present in her hand.

She held it out for him to take before she sat down again, facing him as he stared down at the neatly wrapped gift in his hands.

Nick shot Ellie a quick look and received a nod from her, encouraging him to open it, which he carefully did.

After he had torn off the wrapping paper, he held a small, elongated box.  
He was really curious what it was, especially since Ellie had only given it to him now that all had calmed down a little bit - instead of earlier in the tumult of everyone opening their presents.  
However, he had to admit, that he had never expected what was inside when he opened the box.

Staring back at him was a long, white object.  
A pregnancy test, Nick immediately realized. And it was positive.

His head shot up to face Ellie's once more, and he could only imagine his shocked expression as his wife smiled and quietly chuckled at him.

''Really?'' he asked, wanting to know if this was actually true, if she was actually pregnant with his child and they were going to be parents in a few months time.

He knew the answer before she even nodded with a ''yes'' and in an instant his hands were on her face again, gently placed on her cheeks as his lips found hers once more and kissed her lovingly.

Apparently this had drawn the attention of the adults around them onto them, because when they pulled apart they felt all their eyes on them, which was confirmed by a quick look around.

Ellie's family looked a bit surprised, like they were wondering what Nick was so thrilled about, all except Ellie's mom Barbara, whose lips were drawn into a happy smile, which clued the Latino in that she had either known about Ellie's pregnancy or at least suspected it.

The reactions from everyone was just like they expected though when they announced that they were gonna be parents after they had shared a look, without a verbal conversation agreeing to tell her family here and now, wanting to share their joy with them.

Everybody was beyond thrilled and happy for them, congratulating both of them with hugs, even George, Robbie and John pulled him in a brotherly hug along with giving him a clap on the back to Nick's surprise. 

Later, after everything had calmed down, and Ellie and Nick were sitting on the couch again, side by side, Ellie's head resting against his shoulder while Nick's rested on top of hers, he intertwined their fingers again on top of her still flat belly that would soon start to grow bigger, softly whispering his words.  
''I can't believe we're gonna be parents in about 7 months.'' The happiness in his tone of voice was undeniable, caused Ellie's lips to turn upwards as she placed her second hand on their interlaced ones atop her stomach.

''Yeah, I know. But I can't wait,'' she softly stated, her thumb caressing his hand.

Nick once more cupped her cheek and pressed a chaste kiss on her mouth before he said his next words.  
''Me neither. But you know what?'' A short pause followed his question, his eyes locked on hers, seeing the curiosity in her beautiful hazel eyes as she waited for him to go on.

''This was the best Christmas gift I ever could have asked for.''


End file.
